Melodrama
by Nightswift
Summary: Luffy has yet another bright idea, the ship finally gets a musician. Zoro seems to be the only one with a foreboding feeling. A certain roman god appears to be out to make fun of them all. ZoNa
1. Prologue: Luffy's Idea

Inherited Will

The Destiny of the Age and the Dreams of its People

These will not be stopped.

As long as People continue to pursue the Meaning of Freedom

They will never cease to be.

In this Pursuit,

They abandon those around them

And Amor is compelled descends upon them once again

"Sounds like a fool's plot for a melodrama."

**Prologue: Luffy's Brilliant Idea**

To say that the orange haired woman was irked was an understatement. Her brow creased and her entire visage was overcast. Somewhere far off, thunderclouds were beginning to gather. "Luffy…" Her voice was suspiciously sweet and the young boy who stood nearby looked at her, dusting off a tattered hat.

"What, Nami?" He asked, voice void of any trepidation. He was hardly prepared for the fist that connected itself with his face. The tangerine haired woman stood over him, facial expression showing agitation.

"FOR THE LAST TIME," Her voice rose, hitting a high pitch, others around them winced, "DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THE MEANING OF TAKING CARE OF THE SHIP?"

The young boy looked around him and a wide smile came to his face, "Oh, are you referring to those holes?" He asked, his countenance revealing him to be clueless as to what he had done. "Whoa!"

Nami's foot swung over his head, narrowly missing the straw hat boy. Her teeth ground in clear agitation and she held a blue rod in one of her hands. Her captain looked around, as though he had started to register the danger he was in. Unfortunately, it appeared that apart from two no one dared to interfere, one of whom was smoking a cigarette and did not look inclined to help him.

Just as the straw hat boy was bemoaning his fate to himself, a rough hand wrapped itself around Nami's wrist. She turned around, surprise registering itself on her face, "Zoro."

The green haired man was looking directly at her, "Don't blame the Marine's work on him." His voice was gruff, and he released her wrist, clearly prepared to continue his nap which was earlier interrupted by what had created the holes in their ship.

Suddenly gathering her senses, the orange haired navigator ground her teeth and delivered a hefty whack on his head, "Don't think that you can divert my attention from those things!" Her finger pointed at the two gaping holes in the deck, "It was your fault as much as his! If you hadn't been sleeping when those two came, you could have done something about it!" A large vein bulged at her forehead, "And you two are BOTH going to help Usopp fix it!"

Caught off guard by the sudden swing in temperament, the swordsman could only gape openly at her as she went over to their captain, giving loud orders for him to go help their long nosed 'carpenter'.

"Well," the blonde haired man uncrossed his legs and stood, "I suppose I'd better go start preparing lunch while you idiots repair the ship."

"ZORO GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!" The green haired man grunted, grumbling under his breath as he made his way over to where Usopp and Luffy were working.

An hour or so passed before the crew trooped into Sanji's kitchen. As would be expected, Luffy was already sitting at the table, pouting, a whine in his voice, "What took you guys so long?" He asked, "Sanji wouldn't let me start without you all."

The mouths of both the green haired swordsman and the long nosed marksman dropped open simultaneously as they charged at their captain, with every intention of giving him a good kick. A fight ensued.

"Man, can't you guys have a meal without causing a fight?" Nami asked as she too, walked in, their pint sized doctor hiding behind her leg. A ebon haired woman followed in after her.

A sudden outcry came from the cook as he stampeded over the boys who were wrestling on the floor, "NAMI-SWAN! ROBIN-CHWUAAAN!" Hearts were practically dancing from his eyes.

Ignoring him, the tangerine haired woman took her seat at the table, Robin only smiled at the cook, but it was enough to send him into a bliss of oblivion as he danced his way over to the stove and arranged the food on the table.

They sat down for lunch. A completely normal lunch with the exception of Luffy's hands picking food off everyone's plates. At this point in time, Nami voiced her feelings, "Luffy, shouldn't our ship have a carpenter?" Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her, "With all the damage we take, our ship will be sinking before long."

"Nami's right." Their long nosed member said as he bit into his food, using his fork to stab at Luffy's hands whenever they came too near his plate, "I'm not trained as a carpenter and I can only handle odd –ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?"

This was directed at Luffy who was spooning a large spoonful of rice into his mouth and with his other hand trying to fork some of Robin's meat. "Yeah?" He asked, his mouth full and spewing some rice on Sanji who winced in disgust.

Usopp and Nami could only sigh at him. "Forget it," Nami waved at the captain in despair. Zoro, Chopper and Sanji could only shake their heads while Robin smiled as she always did.

All of a sudden, their captain suddenly stood up, "I have an idea!" He beamed. His crew looked up at him, hoping that somewhere in that cloud of fluff that was called Luffy's brain, he had registered that they needed a carpenter badly. His smile widened, "We should get a musician!"

It appeared that he was utterly clueless as to why his crew suddenly collapsed in groans, some heads hitting the table beside their plates, all with a similar train of thought, 'I got on the wrong ship…' This was with an exception of Robin who continued eating her food calmly. Luffy shrugged, taking advantage of the situation as he stole more food from his crewmates.

----------------------------------------------

Author's note: How like Luffy. I tried to keep it as IC as possible, Usopp's support of Nami's statement that they needed a carpenter did occur in the series as well as Luffy's strange desire for a musician on board their ship.

Amor is the name of the Roman God of love, counterpart of Eros.

I understand that this story appears to be going nowhere, but this is just my setting of the stage. Please note that the part before the prologue opens is significant, in more ways than one in my mind.

Comments and critique are appreciated. I trust that you all know the difference between a critique and a flame…but just in case. Critiques are when you point out a mistake and help the author correct them. Flames have neither rhyme nor reason and are simply. Not constructive.


	2. Chapter 1: A Strange Musician

To be in the hands of a higher being

Whose life outlasts us mortals

"The Gods are out to make fools of us all."

**Chapter 1: A Strange Musician**

It was three days after Luffy had been struck with that one stroke of brilliance when they docked at a harbor. By now, all thoughts of getting a new crewmember had been put out of his mind which was focused solely on one thing, "MEAT!"

Predictable as ever, straw hat captain dashed off into town before his crew could even decide on the time they would report back at the ship. Those still on the ship sighed in unison, taking a moment to once again, rethink the choice they made when they climbed aboard this ship.

Nami surveyed the area, it was a peaceful port town with cobbled pavements and white washed walls. The air was cool and damp, far differing from the hot and arid climate of Arabasta. Knowing that with the captain gone, she would have to take charge, she directed her gaze first at the cook, "Sanji, you will need to stock up on the ship's supplies. I suppose we could have lunch somewhere in town?"

The blonde cook nodded, "I'll look forward to trying this town's cuisine." He replied, jumping from the ship and already disappearing into the crowd.

"Wait, we haven't agreed what time to meet back at the ship!" But by the time she had called out, he had already left. Nami turned back to the crew, irritation shown clearly on her face, "The port master said that he leaves someone to watch the ships in this port, so none of us are required to look after the ship so-"

She was cut off in mid sentence when she realized that the reindeer and the long nosed man had already left the ship and like Sanji, disappearing into the crowd on the streets. Robin chuckled softly at the look of exasperation on the tangerine haired woman's face. She nodded to Nami, "I'm sure they'll all make their way back to the ship at their own time."

As the ebon haired lady disembarked, Nami turned to the last one left on the ship. He stood there, staring at her, with no real idea why he was still there. Seeing a small smile curved at her lips, his body tensed, feeling a sense of unease at this, "Zooroo," she cooed sweetly.

He found himself backing away from that smile. "What?" He asked, not liking the look on that devious woman's face in the least.

"Do you need some money? Lunch does require Beri after all, you know." Her smile widened at his unease. The green haired swordsman looked as though he was backed into a corner, and droplets of sweat were beginning to form on his brow.

'This woman's a witch,' was his first line of thought, 'I'd rather trade my soul to the devil,' was his second. He gulped before replying cautiously, but was cut off by the tangerine haired she-demon.

"You know, I wouldn't mind lending some money to you, free of interest." She began slowly, "However…" She left that line hanging.

His expression betrayed his skeptism and incredulous feelings towards her offer. "However what?" He asked sharply.

Nami looked up at him, twirling the long chunk of hair that always hung by the side of her face, "However…" she drawled, "You will have to provide me with your services for the rest of the day." In more literal terms, he would be her slave.

Zoro grimaced at her terms; he should have known there would be a catch to her sudden offer. Neither did he like her terms in particular, he struggled within himself over that idea. Finally, resigning himself to his fate, he assented to her deal, telling himself that it would be good training.

Her smile widened and she walked over to him, placing her hand lightly on his shoulder, "You can start by carrying me to the clothes shop over there." She told the poor swordsman who could feel the colour drain slowly from his face as he complied, putting the navigator over his shoulder as he jumped off the boat. He now had only one train of thought, 'Witch.'

In some other part of the peaceful city, Luffy was scaring the various citizens with his enormous appetite. Practically inhaling the food, it seemed as though this boy had not eaten in weeks. The chef himself looked worn out after having cooked all that food and he looked ready to give up, so long as it would get the bottomless pit out of his restaurant.

In a corner, a pair of almond shaped eyes watched the black haired captain as he scoffed down meal after meal that would have been enough to feed a family of five for a few days. A crescent-shaped whiteness appeared, this would seem to be teeth, "I found you."

Finally, it appeared that even his monstrous appetite had been sated and the chef practically collapsed in relief. It was all he could do to ask his patron who had eaten so much to pay for his meal. Imagine his shock and dismay when he realized.

"I have no money." Luffy repeated slowly for the poor man who appeared as though he was having a fit. A few other patrons beside them shook their heads in sympathy for the chef who looked as though he was ready to kill the straw hat, regardless of whether it would put him into jail or give him a bounty. Before he could perform the deed, a voice rang out from behind them.

"How much is the meal?"

The chef stood up, rubbing his hands, an eager smile on his face. Someone was here to foot the bill, and that was all that mattered to him. "You're this straw hat's friend?" He asked, "The meal he just ate cost about 50 000 Beri."

Luffy turned a grin on his face, "Is that you, Nami?" He paused, seeming to register that this female was not his navigator. After all, Nami did not go around wearing various shades of red chiffon, and while she most certainly wore a dress similar to the one this female donned in Arabasta, she had never worn so many bangles on her arms and this dress appeared to be slightly more, conservative.

Clothes aside, the female standing a few feet away did not have a figure that moulded particularly well into her clothes. She was certainly lean, but on the short side and was…flat-chested. She had a scattering of freckles over her button shaped nose, sun-streaked auburn hair short, layered heavily and barely parted at the right, a small braid hanging behind her ear. A lovely colour, but slightly coarse and not well looked after. The only thing that truly stood out from her otherwise ordinary look was her eyes. They were a deep shade of ruby and her irises were rimmed with gold, almond shaped with lashes sweeping over them.

The dusky haired female smiled, "Good sir, I am afraid that I do not have enough money to pay for this boy's meal, but if you would accept my measly offerings of 10 000 Beri and a performance, that is all I am able to give."

Luffy just smiled widely, not really questioning his luck or the motives of the woman. The chef on the other hand, did not appear to be so happy and he appeared to be getting slightly red in the face, most likely from agitation over the strange people who were appearing one by one in his restaurant.

"Fine!" He finally barked out, "Just get this brat out of my restaurant, I don't want to see hide or hair of him!"

The female simply smiled, emptying her coin pouch on the chef's hands. Tying the now empty piece of cloth at her left hip, she readjusted a wooden instrument that had been hanging from her hip all that while.

Drumming her fingers across it in a well practiced manner, her left hand pressed themselves against the strings while her right hand plucked at them. She began to sing, her feet drumming themselves against the floor in time to her beat.

"Yellow ashes scatter in the wind

That beats like a drum over my head

Just a moment in the raging wind

My feet are soaked through

I won't dry them

My eyes are sun-baked

I can't care less

I'll face the wind, headstrong."

Doing a two fuvettes in quick unison, she threw herself in mid air spinning before she landed. Seating herself on one of the tables, she continued her song that held so many before captivated.

"Arrogance is donned like a headscarf

The eye patched soaked through with tears

My hair whipping in the wind"

Her eyes were fixed directly on Luffy who only smiled cluelessly in return. Somewhere far off, a door could be heard opening.

"I've found my treasure

I've satisfied my desire

But does happiness await me on the shore?

That story starts over again."

Sometime before this, Zoro and Nami had entered, Nami perched on Zoro's back, a wide smirk on her face which began to fade as she heard the words of the song. Zoro himself was not listening; he dropped the bags he carried in his mouth on the floor with a small thump. Seeing this, the dancer leapt off her chair, singing.

"Warmth hides behind a cold visage

I hear your voice screaming

Watching you bend your head

As I stand on the ship's prow

The black wind blows at the flame

Outside the wind and the rain

That blue sky

Fortune beckons."

She closed her song with fast movement of her feet, whirling in flurry of red chiffon around the tables, ending beside the black haired captain. Only silence greeted the end of her song. For those who lived on the Grand Line, who saw the ocean dwellers come and go day by day. They understood fully its meaning of despair, of battling against the ocean itself.

The auburn haired singer glanced at the straw hat captain, "Well, I have paid your dues; I believe you owe me a favour, Monkey D. Luffy." Close to them, Zoro freed his hands, dropping the shopping bag and received a blow on his head from Nami.

"Those were expensive! Treat them with better care!" She grinded as she slid off the well muscled back of the swordsman somewhat reluctantly.

The straw hat donning captain ignoring the singer grinned and greeted his two crew members, "Yo, Nami, Zoro! We've got a new member!" The singer raised an eyebrow at his complete lack of attention and her own mind began to drift as she scanned the couple who had come in during the middle of her song, not paying attention to their conversation in the slightest. A smile was curved at her lips.

Outside the singer's sphere of thought, Luffy was waving his hand towards her, "Nami, remember we wanted to get a musician for our ship? I found one!" Nami's expression betrayed her surprise as she looked at the singer.

"Firstly, you were the one who wanted that." She reminded their captain, "And did she even agree?" Zoro himself, seated himself at the bar, looking completely exhausted as he slumped forward on the table. Nami could only smirk at his lack of enthusiasm, "Big baby." She muttered under her breath.

Zoro was too tired to argue. Luffy pouted, assuming that Nami was talking to him, "Well, she's a great musician!" He argued back, with his strange logic. The red eyed girl came to herself to find a rubber arm wrapped around her waist, in contact with one of her bangles and a certain rubber captain looking as though his energy was being drained.

"As the saying goes, curiosity killed the cat." The slender singer remarked suddenly, unwrapping the captain's arms from her waist, "As I was saying, you owe me a favour, I need to go to the island-" She was cut off by the straw hat pirate who had regained his energy.

"You're joining my crew!" He told her confidently. Nami on the other hand, had her eyes narrowed at the auburn haired female who looked mildly surprised at the decisiveness of the black haired captain.

"I fear you misunderstand my intentions," She began, only to be cut off.

"You're joining my crew." Luffy stated stubbornly, and the singer could only blink her expressive eyes in surprise. Nami left the two to argue it out, diverting her gaze as she walked over to Zoro. Prodding him in the shoulder, she discovered that he was asleep. Smiling, she placed an order both for him and herself, deciding to wake him up when the food came.

Somehow or other, the singer found herself smiling in amusement despite herself, at Luffy's refusal to accept a no. Surprising herself, she gave a small nod of assentment. "Great!" Luffy cheered at this, and he suddenly looked at her, "Hey, what's your name?"

Nami watched them and grimaced, it was just like Luffy to invite someone to join their crew without knowing anything about the person's nature and she stared at the dusky haired singer for a few moments longer, suspicion clearly written in her eyes. As the food arrived, she shook the worn out swordsman gently; large plates of linguine, meatballs and seafood were set on the counter.

Zoro awoke to the smell of all this and his eyes widened. A smirk curved at Nami's lips, "I can't have you falling asleep on me when we continue our trips later, now can I?" She stated innocently, watching the swordsman's expression with glee and crossed her legs as she dug into her own plate.

Zoro's face contorted at the reminder Nami gave him and he gave a low grunt, biting into his food. Jabbing a fork towards the singer, he asked, "Who'f s-e?" His mouth was full, and he spattered a bit of food over the table. He choked and coughed, Nami winced slightly.

"People call me Serliath." The red eyed singer replied simply, to both Zoro's and Luffy's questionings. She sat herself at a table nearby, watching the couple seated at the bar, lips curved.

Zoro's neck prickled at this, but before he could turn around to investigate, Luffy came into his vision, "I found our ship a musician Zoro!" He proclaimed cheerfully. When he had finally persuaded the rubber boy to bring the musician to the ship, he turned, but all he could see was the female strumming her strangely shaped instrument. Shrugging, he turned back and took a large gulp of food.

"The games have begun."

----------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Fascinating, 56 hits and not a single comment. Don't you feel sorry for Zoro? I'm going more into detail about his shopping experience later, so give your suggestions if there's any shop you'd like him to visit in particular.

The song above is "Hai Dao" By Jolin Tsai. I just translated it. You can watch it on You Tube


	3. Chapter 2: A Shopping Trip To Remember

As humanity live and die

As their memories soon forget

Amor Descends once again

"As my Lord wishes."

**Chapter 2: A Shopping Trip to Remember**

Zoro and Nami walked out of the restaurant, Nami this time perched on Zoro's right while he carried bags on both his right and left. Recalling the earlier trip where they had sat in one particular clothes store with Nami modeling everything, not to mention the shoe store which had more than doubled his load, Zoro could only look up at her warily to see where she would head to next.

The tangerine haired woman was biting her lip, eyes scanning the area. Sunlight highlighted her orange locks and before he could catch himself, his thoughts were focused solely on how adorable her facial expression was. His eyes widened slightly at this as he reminded himself that she was most likely scheming how to torture him for the rest of the afternoon and you could almost see that internal struggle reflected on his face. Somewhere behind a palm tree, a soft chuckle could be heard.

Nami looked down, "Zoro?" She asked cautiously, the green haired swordsman seemed to be in a daze, his face turning a multitude of different shades. Worried, she placed a cool hand on his forehead and his face turned an even darker shade of red.

"What?" He snapped, and Nami withdrew her hand looking slightly hurt. Instantly regretting his action, he tried to soften his tone, "I'm alright. Have you decided on where we are headed?"

She had initially planned to give him a break and perhaps take a walk around town. Now, her lips curved and she found herself replying, "There." Looking over to where her finger was pointing, her eyes widened slightly and she could not help but wonder what her mind was thinking exactly. She panicked, "I mean, I mean-"

The swordsman was already walking towards that shop, his face expressionless. Nami was suddenly reminded that he, unlike Sanji, could not care less about what kind of clothes she wore. Be they revealing or overly modest. Something inside her wondered what would happen if he saw her in her undergarments. Flushing deeply, she reminded herself that he had seen her in a bikini top in Little Garden and had absolutely no reaction. 'Oh,' the voice said, sounding a little disappointed.

They entered the shop, Nami slipping off Zoro's shoulder, "Hello?" She called, the shop seemed to be void of humanity. Just then, a girl bustled out from behind the counter. Strange, she hadn't been there before. She was relatively tall, around Nami's height and her hair was black. Strangely, her eyes were that same shade of red that their new musician's had been. "Good afternoon, lady. You are here for some lingerie I suppose?" Her eyes were on Zoro, a gleam in them, "You will be using them some time soon?"

Nami flushed at the suggested innuendo, waving her hand to Zoro, "H-he's just a friend." Something inside her rebelled against this prying, what business was it of the shopkeeper's? "I don't recall it being any of your business." She stated, regaining composure.

Zoro watched her, a slight smirk on his face. It was rare to see that tangerine haired navigator unsettled and he could not care less about other people's impressions of him. However, something in the lady's words struck him and he suddenly realized, "WE'RE IN A LINGERIE SHOP?"

Nami sighed, rubbing her temples, what had he been thinking when he had carried her here? Maybe he would have some reaction after all, the voice in her said snidely.

"It is always my business." This was said softly and inaudible to even Nami's ear. The shopkeeper smiled widely, "Why, you have yourself a rather fine man over there, if you do not want him, some other hussy on the street could always have him." Indicating to a small seat in front of the dressing area, she ushered the swordsman who had now turned a deep shade of red to wait there. Winking, she turned with a click of her heels to introduce the female navigator to some forms of undergarments.

Nami had been left gaping at the shopkeeper's comment and was still in a daze when some cloth was pressed into her hands. Leading her to the dressing room, she mindlessly put on one set. Suddenly, she looked at the mirror, all of a sudden aware of what she was wearing. A gothic strapped halter greeted her eyes and she was suddenly aware that she had put on a black corset. Sheer, lace stockings covered her slender legs, held up by garters and she felt wobbly.

The shopkeeper bustled back in seeing that she was done, "Lovely, lovely, shall we go outside and show your man?" She inquired, Nami was still in a daze and unable to argue as she was practically dragged outside the dressing room.

When she came to herself, she was standing in the dressing room with Zoro's gaze on her. Flushing deeply, she moved backwards, unable to understand this feeling of awareness on her skin. Recalling that time in Arabasta when she had let the towel drop, she remembered now that Zoro had not been there. Feeling his gaze burn on her skin, she backed away, tripping and falling backwards.

In an instant, the swordsman was there, supporting her against his body, a sense of awareness flooded her body and she could feel his bodily heat seeping into her. She could feel his breath warm against her lips and Nami could not tell whose face was redder.

Suddenly, her face split into a sly smile, "That'll be 1000 Beri for looking and another 1000 for touching." She chuckled as his face contorted and he released her abruptly; easing the tension between them and the tension she had felt between their bodies. Smirking, she turned and reentered the dressing room. Inwardly, she could still feel her racing heart and she still remembered clearly the way her body had felt against his.

The shopkeeper was there waiting, "Well? Did he like it?" She asked cheerfully, another outfit in her hand. Nami looked it warily.

"I think I would like something less elaborate, something more, simplistic." She articulated her thoughts clearly, and this time she would be sure not to allow that shopkeeper to put her in another embarrassing situation such as the earlier one. A voice in her head was nudging her to wear that green garment the shopkeeper held in her hands, didn't she want to see how Zoro would react? It argued with her.

Looking surprised that the tangerine haired woman had snapped out of her daze so quickly, the shopkeeper frowned slightly. "You should wear this, you know." She urged, "It is the same colour as your lover's hair after all-"

Nami flushed, cutting her off, "He is not my lover!" She burst out. Zoro heard this from outside and briefly wondered to himself what they were talking about. His mind wandered off towards a strange direction and he cursed under his breath, hoping that whatever happened, it would not put him in a situation similar to the one before. He cursed, too, his imagination, which had caused some discomfort in his lower regions.

"In denial I see," the shopkeeper observed, a wicked smile on her lips, "As I was saying, I could give you a huge discount for it. Normally outfits like these would cost around 25 000 Beri, but I could cut down the price to 5 000 Beri, it is worth it. And it can be used as outerwear as well as undergarments."

Nami hesitated; the cash register in her head was going off like wild fire. She herself knew that lingerie was expensive, which was one of the many reasons why she avoided buying them, that and she had no real use for them. Finally nodding her head, she agreed, a wide smile spread over the shopkeeper's face. If Nami had not known any better, she would say it was a rather triumphant smirk. Thrusting a green outfit into the tangerine haired woman's hands, she left the room to allow her to change.

The emerald lace felt soft against her skin and the cool satin clung to her curves. Surveying her image, Nami felt relieved that this outfit was less revealing than the other one. A small voice in her mind whispered snidely that she had liked the way Zoro looked at her in the last outfit. Heat rose in her cheeks and whipping off the garment, she donned her own clothes hurriedly and stepped out of the dressing room area.

As she stepped out, the tangerine haired navigator spied the swordsman out of the corner of her eye, was that a flash of disappointment over his face? Shaking her head at her own delusions, she stepped up to the cash register to purchase her choice of lingerie. Nami sighed; she liked lingerie as much as the next girl, but something about this store made her skin crawl.

Taking her purchases, she turned to pass them to Zoro who looked relieved that it was just one bag. For some odd reason, his facial expression seemed uncomfortable and when she realized why, Nami barely restrained herself from laughing in his face.

A faint tinge came to Zoro's cheeks as he hoisted her up onto his shoulder, avoiding her gaze. While he did not have the most pleasant experience there, he kept telling himself, it had only resulted in one shopping bag. On the whole, he decided.

"I liked that shop." Nami looked at him and bit her lip to keep from laughing. His expression was stoic as ever despite his mild discomfort and it seemed that he was completely unaware that he had voiced his thoughts out loud. Both were seemingly unaware when he allowed the bags on his left to slide to his elbow and he reasserted his grip more firmly on the female navigator. "Where to?" He asked, looking up at her.

Nami bit her lip again; Zoro decided, he liked seeing her bite her lip. "There," she finally declared and he looked in that direction, registering the shop's name before he headed towards it for once, he was relieved; it was just a book store. Of course, he would regret his thoughts when he came out later carrying a multitude of Nami's books.

The black haired shopkeeper watched them leave. Chuckling, she walked to the back of the shop. A brunette was there, in the nude and struggling against her bonds. "Oh, you are awake." She stated calmly, stepping into the dressing room. Removing her wig and keeping it in a bag that rested at her hips, she wiped her face free of make up and removed her high heels at the same time. Finally she changed out of the clothes she had borrowed from the shopkeeper earlier and donned her original red garment. When she stepped out, it was that auburn haired musician from before.

"When you wake up, all this will have been a mere dream to you," Serliath stated calmly, removing a small bottle from one of her pockets and holding it under the brunette's nose. "Oh and, two pieces of lingerie sets will be gone." The brunette's eyes widened just before then her vision dulled as she collapsed into a slump.

Shaking her head, the red eyed female changed the shopkeeper back into her clothes and dragged the brunette over to the counter where she looked as though she was just sleeping on her job. Dusting her hands off, she walked out of the shop. Looking around the street thoughtfully, she pondered, "Where did that straw hat tell me the ship was before dashing off? Oh yes." And she set off in the direction of the harbour. "You should better treat your underlings." The was muttered, and barely audible.

"It amuses me to no end when these mortals rebel."

-----------------------------------------------------------

Author's notes: Shorter than the last chapter, but more amusing wouldn't you say?

Rae.keys- I appreciate your review, I hope this chapter had the Nami and Zoro you wanted, and I'll do my best to improve of the foreshadowing.

Thermopylae-Thanks for the heads up on the Beri system, I have changed the amount charged in the last chapter. And I'll do my best to improve on my character.


	4. Chapter 3: Sold Into Slavery

With his tricks

Unspoken thoughts

We'll all get lost in a web of deceit

"Enough of the drama."

**Chapter 3: Sold Into Slavery, Someone Else is Watching**

"And so, that's how we got our new crewmember!" Luffy had just finished telling the story of how Serliath was now part of their crew to the rest of their ship members when the door opened. "Ah, Zoro! Nami!" He called, waving towards the two who had just entered.

In the case where all of you are confused as to where the various members are in this small cabin, I suppose it would be time for me to inform you of that little known fact. Sanji is standing, hearts in his eyes as he thinks of all the females who are now aboard the ship. Usopp and Chopper are actually sitting in front of Luffy as they were listening earlier. Robin is leaning against the wall, her eyes glued to her book and Luffy would be sitting on a stack of crates. Serliath leans against the wall beside the door. That done with, we shall return to the story.

The swordsman, otherwise known as Zoro, looked dead beat and thoroughly exhausted. His arms were thoroughly laden with various shopping bags, some of which he had no choice but to carry between his teeth. Perched on his shoulder was Nami, their orange haired navigator and though a little flushed, she was grinning like a cat had caught the canary.

It was just then, the crew members got a vivid image of an orange cat and a green canary, Zoro included. The slim woman in the crimson dancer costume who until now had been leaning against the wall beside the door chuckled softly, "Welcome back, Zoro and Nami."

The tangerine haired woman smiled back politely at their new crewmember, nodding to her, not completely sure what to say. Zoro on the other hand was completely silent, without a single movement of his head nor visible change in his body language. Annoyed at his lack of manners, Nami gave him a sharp jab in his back.

In truth, the green haired swordsman was in a daze. He wore a freaked out expression on his face which remained there until Nami poked him and he was so startled out of his daze that he snapped, "What!" and sharply turned towards her direction, with the intention to give her a piece of his mind, completely forgetting that: She was on his shoulder. The key word is, 'was'. The moment Zoro turned towards their navigator, Nami fell off his shoulder.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion. Zoro dropped his baggage abruptly in attempt to catch Nami. However, his hands clutched thin air and she continued to fall… to be rescued by a blonde haired prince, or rather their cook by the name of Sanji as he seemed to appear out of nowhere, cushioning the princess's ahem, Nami's, fall.

"Don't you know how to treat a lady with more care?" Sanji snapped, as he helped Nami up, "Nami-swan could've gotten hurt!" He was met with a rather stiff expression; from Zoro who looked highly annoyed, although it was impossible to tell if it was with Sanji or himself. Sanji dusted his pants off as he helped Nami up, "But then, what kind of actions can a person expect from a boorish man such as you, what is all that training you do for?"

Zoro remained expressionless throughout the cook's tirade and Nami finally spoke up, "It isn't his fault, Sanji-kun, he's just tired after carrying everything around the town for the whole day." Only then did the green haired swordsman respond.

"He's right, it was no excuse." With that, he turned and walked out of the cabin. The rest stared after him in surprise, it being the first time in history they could ever remember Zoro actually agreeing with Sanji. Sanji himself had his mouth slightly ajar, 'Was that Marimo-head?' Collecting himself, he turned towards the rest of the crew.

"I suppose I should go and begin preparing dinner now, anything you'd want in particular?" He dusted his hands off as he inquired, already anticipating the answer from their captain.

"Meat!" Here came the simple reply that was given from their straw hat captain who was part of the group who had been just sitting there and watching them. Their new crew member, who up till now had been rather silent suddenly uttered.

"If it is no trouble, Sanji-san, I would like to try one of East Blue's delicacies, where the fish is deboned, is then stuffed with various herbs and spices and is then marinated from the inside." Sanji looked surprised; he had not been expecting any serious request. Running a hand through his hair and trying to look suave, he replied.

"No trouble at all, Serliath-" Anticipating his next words, Serliath cut in quickly.

"I hate the way you slur my honorific by the way." She continued, smiling sweetly, "Thank you for agreeing to my request, I am sure you will perform the task admirably." It was strange, but it seemed as though something had changed about her. It could be that there seemed to be something that sparkled on her lashes as she fluttered her eyes or that that fairy dust or something seemed to follow her every movement and there was just something different about her facial features. Her cheeks were a delicate shade of pink and there was something about the way she smiled…

Stunned into silence, Sanji left the cabin discreetly, not bothering to shout out his usual proclamation on how he would make his meal of love or something similar.

Robin just smiled. Serliath looked around the cabin, "Well, as cozy as this is, I am not particularly comfortable with so many people crammed in a small area. If anyone is looking for me, I will be on the deck tuning my instrument." Opening the door, she paused, "Oh, and would it not be a good idea for someone to go check on Zoro-san?" Their musician walked out.

Nami looked around the cabin. Luffy, Usopp and Chopper were at their silly antics again, it seemed that Usopp was now telling the other two a strange story which had begun not long after Sanji had left to prepare their evening meal. Robin herself seemed to be rather quiet and had her nose buried in a book. Nami sighed, moving her bags to a side after which she opened the cabin door and left the cabin room. A small smile curved at the black haired historian's lips.

Somewhere outside on the deck, the red eyed musician sat, wincing as she tuned the off key notes. Seeing the tangerine haired woman leave the cabin door to walk over to the green haired swordsman who was once again training. She smiled smugly, it was just as she had predicted. Thinking back to the afternoon earlier, a small thought crossed her mind that perhaps she should have used aphrodisiac with a little more care. Still, she shrugged, it had only been a negligible dosage she put in the food.

Casting her ruby eyes towards the kitchen galley door, a frown creased her face, that cook from earlier would be trouble. The glamour that she had brought with her from the Celestial Plane would not last the length of time she was planning on staying. Moreover, she glanced down at her own body, glamour could only be used to a certain effect, it could not enhance her endowments or rather, lack of.

Pondering further, her mind drifted off towards the black haired woman from earlier, Robin, was her name? She was a rather beautiful woman although a little strange admittedly. Then a smile curved at the musician's lips as she got her strings to the perfect pitch she wanted them and she began plucking at the strings of her instrument, eyes now focused on the couple further up on the deck. The tune of her song extended her hearing a little further than was normal and she was able to hear them. After all, such were the benefits of one who served the gods.

As Nami approached the swordsman, she hung back a little, not quite knowing what to say. Finally, his arms slowed and he stopped swinging his weights altogether. Without turning around, he asked, "What do you want?"

A wicked smile crept to her lips; well he was the one who asked after all, "About that debt you owe me…" She paused slightly, allowing her words to sink in.

Zoro turned with a slightly panicked expression on his face until he saw her laughing. Allowing a small smile to creep onto his normally stoic expression, he asked, "Didn't I clear it when I ran around Arabasta for you helping that princess?"

"That wasn't counted; I didn't get money out of it!" Nami pouted slightly, something uncharacteristic for her, "Don't forget that bill you chalked up during lunch. It wasn't a treat, I just said I wouldn't charge you interest if you offered me your services for the day…" She paused, looking thoughtful, "Speaking of which, the day isn't over yet."

Zoro grunted, "You just said I would be free of debt if I helped her, it didn't concern me whether you got money out of it or not." He ignored her pout, "Well, what do you want me to do for you now?" He asked, putting down his training weights.

Nami was silent for a moment as she perched herself on the ship's railing, "Why did you leave so abruptly earlier?" She inquired.

"To train. Sanji was right, if I had better training, even a day's worth of carrying items wouldn't have dulled my reflexes." He replied, taking up his training weights once more to begin swinging, seeing how she didn't seem to want to do anything other than talk.

A strange thought entered Nami's mind as she watched the swordsman train but she dismissed it. It stayed there, nudging her. Finally, she voiced it, "Hey Zoro, why don't you give me a foot massage?" Alright, so it had been to receive a full body massage, but she did not think she was comfortable enough with him to do that.

Suddenly, she leaned too far back and she found herself falling off the railing into the sea. She could see that panicked expression on the swordsman's face as he dropped his weights, diving in after her.

They remerged on the deck dripping wet, Nami's clothes clinging to her, as if her tank tops were not already skimpy enough. Zoro blushed faintly, averting his eyes. Nami blinked slowly, this had never seemed to affect the swordsman before. A sly smile crept to her lips, "Hm, instead of that foot massage, what about a full body massage instead? After I take a bath, that is."

She could see the blush growing across his cheeks, she had no idea what had possessed her to say that. Somewhere on the lower deck, a certain musician smiled secretively to herself.

She could not resist it, reaching over; she pressed a cool hand against his cheek, "Why is your face all red?" She cooed, "Do you perhaps have a fever?" Zoro snatched her hand away looking mortified. Deciding that this was the most amusement she'd had for awhile, she pressed on. "Want me to take care of you… in bed?"

Zoro sat there, and then bluntly replied, "Sure." That took her aback and they both sat there in awkward silence, each admitting to themselves that they had gone a little too far. Finally, Nami could not take the silence any longer and asked.

"So, how do you plan on paying for the lunch tab?" Yes, it was rather heartless of her, but it was a topic they could both associate with and something that put them both on equal level. Or rather, a level she was used to, where she was slightly above him.

Zoro shrugged and said nothing. "Well? You know I don't give money for free." She pressed, "And I have a decent idea for how you can pay me back, seeing how you don't have means to earn money anyway."

She could almost laugh at the convoluted expression on his face. "N-no thanks." He straggled out of his mouth. She shrugged.

"What a shame, you know, having your services for the next two days wouldn't be so bad, I hadn't planned on going shopping after today. And you know…" She paused, "If you don't find a way to pay me back, well I can't simply loan my money to someone who doesn't pay his debt."

She could see that Zoro had stopped to consider this. Truly, it was amusing to see the expressions flitting across his face. First there was this expression of no! He would never be this witch's slave…again, and it would be better not to borrow money from her anyway. Nami's smile faded slightly as she read each of his expressions; after all, it was easy for her. She spent so much time with him on the ship. Still, it was not a nice experience for any girl to be called a witch.

He seemed to be pondering the idea however. After all, he would need someone to borrow money from eventually and what were two days? It was good training, no doubt. Finally, he gave a small nod of assentment. It seemed that Zoro did not feel like saying much today, which was with good reason, he was tired.

Looking down at his soaking clothes he sighed, he did not like getting wet. It seemed as though it was always him who was the one diving in to save everyone. It did not occur to him that Nami was a girl who did not need saving. After all, she hadn't eaten the Devil's fruit. Still, it was just such a routine exercise that he had completely forgotten it.

He was utterly oblivious to Nami's gaze on him as he peeled his shirt off his body. Muscles rippled under her gaze in the evening sun as he walked over to the ship railing to wring his clothes dry. "You know, you can catch a cold in those wet things."

Startled out of her thoughts (and her ogling session), Nami looked down, "Yes, I suppose you are right." She agreed reluctantly, tearing her eyes from his shoulder muscles. She stood. "Well, I'll go change now, see you at dinner."

She turned to leave, only to be stopped by a rather large hand on her shoulder. She turned to meet Zoro's gaze as he studied her. "Your smile, it faded earlier." He said shortly and his finger brushed her cheek. In truth, he had no idea what on earth he was doing.

Nami could feel a blush rising in her cheeks, as she turned to walk down towards the direction of her room. She had never asked for any tenderness from a man, although when those things did occur, it seemed as though…

Both were unaware of more than one pair of eyes watching them. A pair of red eyes looked rather pleasantly surprised, 'My, I never expected him to actually do that.' Plucking at a few strings of her instrument, she began to sing.

"O Mortals, what is love that binds beyond the earth?"

Author's note: -Gasp- Do my eyes deceive me? 370 hits and…4 reviews. Right, I admit I was annoyed when I discovered I had over a hundred hits and still just 4, but when the number rose to 370, I felt it was a little ridiculous. It's either my writing is so horrible that no one can bear to review and tell me so or you just can't be bothered to give the author a little encouragement to continue this ficlet further.

If you have a problem with it, tell me so I can address it. It would be better than just seeing my hit count increase and my review number looking so pathetic it makes even me depressed.

ABOUT THE FIC. Aphrodisiac is the explanation for why Zoro acted so out of character in the earlier chapter. Serliath slipped some into his food, a minimal amount. Other things will be explained later.

I believe I may be introducing a new couple soon, Robin and Sanji. Tell me what you all think about it. Though, I've always had a soft spot for Robin and Luffy(has never found a fic for them). Still, something has to be done about that interfering cook.


	5. Chapter 4: Interferance

Amor's web entangles more than Two

Confusion results in not knowing who is the One

"This is too much trouble."

**Chapter 4: Interfereance**

You could tell by the expressions of the people sitting around the dinner table that two people were not in a good mood. Zoro was scowling at his food as he poked at the food, while the newest member of the Straw Hat Pirates was staring moodily at the couple opposite her, inwardly berating herself inwardly for asking for this particular dish. The couple opposite of Serliath compromised of one ship's navigator and one cook. The navigator was dishing compliment after compliment to the cook who received it with dancing hearts in his eyes.

"It's just fish." Zoro muttered as he stabbed it with his fork. This was most likely the wrong thing to say, but being Zoro, he didn't particularly care. Sanji turned toward the swordsman with a dangerous glare, prepared for an all out argument with the swordsman. However, he was beaten to it by the tangerine haired woman sitting beside him.

Nami protested, "You can't say that, it's delicious!" This statement was agreed with by their black haired captain who had his mouth full and too, was attempting to protest to Zoro's belittlement of their meal. At this statement, Sanji's face was aglow with pleasure while Zoro just grunted. Nami leaned towards Sanji, her cheeks a delicate pink tinge, "Sanji-kun, what is the name of this dish again?"

Attempting to remain suave, but getting slightly flustered, Sanji replied, "Ah, it is called Melliborne's Treasure." Sanji suddenly grabbed Nami's hand, his eyes dark and intense, "Nami-swan, if you want, I can prepare this dish for you everyday…" He moved his lips to brush her knuckles gently. Zoro abruptly got up and headed for the door, his plate clean. Jolted out of his flirtations, Sanji yelled after him, "Marimo-head! Don't forget! You've got dishwashing duty after this!"

Zoro paused at the doorway and gave a short nod as he walked out of the galley. Luffy, whose mouth had been full a moment ago finally managed to swallow down his food, "Man, what's with him?" He asked, looking around. His question just met shrugs from both Usopp and Chopper. Robin just smiled. The rest ignored him, Serliath too caught up with her sulking and Nami too intent on how delicious her food was.

Serliath stared at the plate of fish in front of her through her eyelashes, chewing her food thoughtfully. Melliborne's Treasure, a dish named such for it's unique method of preparation and also for the ingredients. Every dish is unique to the chef who prepares it as the ingredients used to stuff the fish are decided by the chef alone. It just so happened that Serliath had slipped a certain herb into Nami's particular fish. This herb not just enhanced the flavour but would send the consumer on a high, making him or her act out of character. What the dusky haired musician had failed to calculate was that Sanji might set the table such that Nami would sit beside him. Her fork's handle snapped from the way she was gripping it and the ship's occupants looked up.

"…The metal was alot weaker than I expected." Was all she stated as she stared at the broken handle indifferently, "Where can I get another eating utensil?" She inquired as she looked up.

"Don't trouble yourself princess, I'll get it for you." The blonde sitting across her responded, as he stood up to go to the drawers to find another fork, as though it was an everyday matter. Their part time 'carpenter' and the reindeer stared at her for a moment, before Serliath turnend an icy gaze on them, causing them to concentrate very hard on consuming their food. The fork should not have snapped like that. Metal would normally just bend under high pressure.

Finally, Sanji returned, another fork in his hand. He placed it beside Serliath's plate, "For you, Serliath-san." He bowed. Nothing could have prepared him for Serliath's sudden movement as she pressed her lips to his gently.

"That's my people's way of saying thank you." She smiled congenially as she withdrew and returned to eating as though nothing had happened. That shocked the people all round enough, their jaws hanging open as they watched her eat her food calmly. All were in a state of shock except Robin who also finished her food and stood up, leaving the room.

Serliath looked up, "Would anyone care to explain why everyone appears to be staring at me like that?" That question was enough to return the remainants at the dinner table except for Sanji, who was still in a state of shock, to their meals. Patting her lips with her napkin gently, Serliath stood up, "Well now, I will be retiring to my rooms. Goodnight." She gave a small bow and left.

"Two polite females on our ship, well, that's a nice change." Usopp remarked as she left the room. Nami's eyes began to well up in tears at this remark.

"Are you implying I'm not polite? You can't be referring to Robin-san when you say one of us is impolite." Nami got up, tears in her eyes and ran for the door. Sanji ran after her, startled out of reverie.

"Nami-swaaan!!" He yelled as he dashed out. Nami was nowhere to be seen. Wondering where she could be, he decided to take a look in the girl's cabin room, guessing she would go there for some privacy while she cried.

Making his way down, he lit a cigar, slipping a hand into his pocket for his usual suave look. Reaching the cabin door, he opened it without knocking and walked in on a slender figure clad only in loose long blue pants. Her back to him, he did not register who she was until he caught sight of her dusky hair colour. A slight pink tinge appeared on his cheeks and he turned around, closing the door quietly.

"Good evening, Mr Peeping Tom." Robin greeted him as he turned to see her. She walked past him without looking at him as his cigar dropped out of his mouth. This was rather odd behaviour, as she often simply gave a smile, which was enough to unsettle anyone on the ship. Ignoring him, she walked into the cabin room. "You do know that Cook-san was watching you change, don't you?" She inquired politely as she stepped into the cabin room.

Serliath turned around, upper body now covered by a white off shoulder top, its sleeves slitted and billowy. It was quite clear to the onlooker that she wore a black tank top beneath it for modesty's sake. "Did he?" She asked absently, her thoughts clearly elsewhere. Focusing her eyes on the person who entered, she smiled, "Robin-san." She greeted. "Hm, I was just thinking about him too.." She mumbled to herself. Walking forward towards Robin who was now at the desk Nami normally used for writing, she turned the young historian around.

Robin turned, to find the musician bending towards her, eyes scrutinizing her chest.

We'll leave them there for a moment, as interesting things were happening above them. Nami who had earlier run out of the galley had entered the deck where Zoro was training. Eyes still overflowing with tears, she ran into him, ignoring the heavy weights he was carrying which he struggled to not let slip onto her.

"Nami?" His voice was incredulous as he stared at the young tangerine haired woman who half lay on him, her sobs heartwrenching. He was inclined to believe this was her double, no way would the Wicked Witch of the East Blue ever lie crying on top of him.

Hesitantly, he lay his weights down beside him and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, "Nami?" He asked again gently, as he tilted her head up towards him with a finger. He had discovered something, it was her and not a double. Another thing he had discovered, he did not particularly enjoy seeing his money mongering witch cry. Did he just say 'his'?

"Zoro? Am I very rude?" She asked, sniffling sadly, as he just stared at her incredulously, wondering what had gotten her so worked up. Finally, he found his voice.

"Sure you are, you're a money-mongering evil witch." He replied in his usual indifferent tone. Nami burst into louder sobs and Zoro stared at her, perplexed. He had simply meant it as a joke.

"Nami-swaan, Nami-swaan!!" Zoro felt his body stiffen, he knew that voice. Sure enough, Sanji had left the girl's cabin and had come up on deck to look for Nami. For some strange reason, Zoro felt a tinge of annoyance and for even stranger reasons, carried Nami, leaving by the other stairway. Nami clung to him, her sobs muffled in his shirt.

"Hey, I only meant it as a joke." He muttered, voice gruff as he rocked her gently. Nami peeked up, eyes swollen and shining with tears.

"But you always call me a witch, and Usopp said that I was a very rude girl…" She burst into more tears. Zoro swore under his breath, muttering that long nosed carpenter would be finding himself with a broken nose the next day. He stared at her helplessly as his feet continued moving, taking them to the now vacated galley where he ought to be doing his dishwashing duties.

A soft voice whispered in his head, 'Kiss her.' Zoro's eyes widened as a faint tinge of pink covered his cheeks, now where had that come from? 'Come on, kiss her,' the voice urged, 'Kiss her and she'll be quiet.'

Ignoring the voice, telling himself to have more self control, Zoro simply patted Nami on the back gently, calming her. "Witches don't cry." He stated simply. Nami looked up, her eyes larger than usual due to the tears shed from her eyes.

Perhaps it was to appease the voice or because he couldn't stand the sight of Nami's eyes swimming with tears, but Zoro kissed the tangerine haired navigator swiftly on the lips. He told himself that it was simply to keep her quiet, despite the fact that she was no longer sobbing. His inner voice fell silent and all he could feel was the moving of her lips against his.

Suddenly, he received a hard slap against his cheek. A heavy blush on her cheeks, Nami slipped out of his arms, breathing hard. Her back facing Zoro, she took a deep breath to compose herself. Feeling a concerned hand on her shoulder, she turned around and gave a smirk, "That'll be 10 000 beri for the kiss, Zoro," she winked as she walked out of the galley, hips swaying as she left. Zoro could only gape at her as she left. Then he let out a loud curse, that witch had set him up! Muttering, he walked to the sink where piles of dirty dishes awaited.

Just outside the galley, Nami placed a hand over her racing heart and pressed her fingers to her lips, a blush staining her cheeks. "I'm definitely adding that to his debt." She muttered to herself to reaffirm that she had only gone along with that kiss for money, not because she liked it. She was completely unaware that she was talking to herself. It appeared that the herb had finally worn off. Now that the interesting things were over and done with, let us return to the culprit who put the herb in Nami's food in the first place, the one who was currently some feet below, staring at Robin's bosom.

"Excuse me, Musician-san, is there any particular reason of yours for staring at my chest?" Robin inquired politely. Serliath stood back and looked up at the historian, of whom she only reached the chin of, even when standing up straight.

"Not only are you taller than I am, your chest is also a lot bigger than mine, I feel envious." Serliath commented wryly, as she looked down at her own runway chest.

"And what does that have to do with anything?" Robin inquired, polite as ever, "Because if that is all Musician-san has to say, I do have a book I want to read." Her hand rested on one of the books she had left on the desk earlier.

"Everything, Robin-san." Serliath's lips curved wickedly, "I wanted to ask this earlier, Robin-san, what do you think of Sanji-kun?"

Robin's expression didn't change, "That is a rather personal question, Musician-san." She stated Serliath's title again, redefining the boundary between them.

"Let me rephrase it, Robin-san, do you like Sanji-kun?" Serliath pressed, ignoring the invisible boundary that the historian had set. Robin ignored her, choosing to take her book in her hand, walking to the door. Serliath's lips curved, "Just wanted to make sure he was free, Robin-san." She winked, there was no doubt about what she was implying.

Robin paused at the doorway, "That is of no concern of mine." Saying thus, she walked out calmly.

Serliath's smile disappeared. It was either this woman had no feelings towards the ship's cook or that she felt no threat from the musician. The threat being ineffective was not due to her lack of endowments either. Any normal woman would feel threatened, endowed or unendowed, by a younger woman. So that could mean, "She knows…"

----------------------------------------

Author's note: Oops. I had exams and didn't update. Now that I've updated, I'll be going for my one month long holiday. And I'll only update after that if I see more reviews. –glares at the lot of you-

I hate the prologue. So I might rewrite it. Then I considered how I'd probably hate everything as I progressed. So I thought to rewrite it after I finished, so as to not hold up the story. Everyone in agreement? Or should I just redo the prologue? It probably turns off a lot of readers.


End file.
